


Stargazing

by grandAce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandAce/pseuds/grandAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know much about stargazing, but apparently he didn’t need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

The grass beneath them was still damp from a shower earlier in the evening, but Sugawara didn't complain when he let himself fall backwards to stare at the sky overhead. It was a few moments later that Oikawa joined him. He forgot about the cool moisture of the grass when he felt the warmth of another hand graze his. A pinky reached outward to tug at his own, curling around it.

"The stars are so pretty up here."

Oikawa thought about it, but he forwent the cliched lines comparing Sugawara to the night sky overhead (even if his hair _was_ like moonlight and the milky way danced in his eyes). He thought about it, and he hated to say nothing. He didn't really know any constellations though, and what clouds were left over from the earlier rain drifted lazily overhead to conceal and uncover the stars at their whim.

Oikawa took a deep breath.

"Do you see that star over there?" His free hand lifted to point into the darkness overhead. "It's called Tau Ceti." A few moments of silence, and then Oikawa continued. It was easier to talk once he'd already started. "Right now, it's looking like one of our best bets to find alien life. No one's really certain yet, but there are some signals that look like a candidate for a planet in Tau Ceti's habitable..."

Oikawa trailed off when a giggle broke through pursed lips. Hooked pinkies fell apart as one hand shifted and another rose, as Oikawa shifted to prop himself up on one elbow and Sugawara covered his mouth.

"What's so funny?" It was a serious question, but the muffled giggles were contagiously cheerful, and Oikawa found it difficult to watch Sugawara without feeling the blood rising to his face. "I was–"

"You don't _have_ to talk all the time, Tooru!" Sugawara managed between another flutter of giggles, and if Oikawa's face hadn't been warm already, the flush had taken full hold.

With a loud and undoubtedly melodramatic sigh, Oikawa's face buried into Sugawara's shoulder, eyes closing tight as his body twisted to lay half-across the smaller setter. Further laughter (they weren't even giggles now, he was  _laughing_ ) was accompanied by an arm wrapped around him, patting at his hair. "Tooru, come on! I don't know how you plan to see the stars like this!"

Oikawa lifted his head, lips pursed in a thin line as his weight again shifted onto his elbow. It took a moment to gather himself, and even then he only spoke with as much seriousness as he could muster. "I don't need to see the stars as long as I can see you, Ko– Suga."

The continued laughter brought the warmth back to Oikawa's face, earning an exhausted groan as he returned to Sugawara's shoulder. "Please stop laughing." He wouldn't admit that his own smile had returned.

"Will you keep telling me about the aliens?"

"Suga, I'm begging you."

\- - - - -

If Oikawa had taken the time to analyze the evening, he would have deemed it as a failure right from the start. But he didn't. He forgot about the sold-out movie, about the dropped popcorn, about the wait at the restaurant, about the missed train.

If he would have thought about it, he might have noticed that Sugawara had been the one to lead the entire date, patting his shoulder with each unfortunate mishap and smoothing it over before he could even begin to dwell on it. But he didn't.

If he thought about it, he had been out of control for the entire evening. Oikawa was  _never_  out of control.

But Oikawa  _didn't_  think about it.

Because Sugawara wouldn't let him.

Because by some stroke of divine comedy it seemed that every reasonable lick of dating sense that Oikawa Tooru possessed was completely and utterly forgotten in the presence of honest smiles and easy laughter.


End file.
